Wireless multimedia services are typically delivered through a series of macro base stations placed on towers or other strategic locations. This architectural layout applies to civilian and public safety networks. However, it is difficult to provide efficient, effective service to mobile base stations using the same approaches used for current macro networks. On the public safety side, ensuring reliable coverage in hard-to-reach and remote areas has also been a major challenge.
As well, Wi-Fi access points are now commonly found mounted in vehicles. Additionally, widespread LTE technology enables high bandwidth data to be backhauled from an access network at an in-vehicle base station. However, in-vehicle base stations are still relatively uncommon. The present disclosure describes improvements to mobile base stations and in-vehicle base stations.